Dark Secrets
by The Best witch of all
Summary: What happens when a secret that has been kept so well, gets out? How will Harry cope with finding out that a manipulative headmaster has it in for him? and how will he keep his bestfriends and the love of his life out of harms way? HPOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Meeting the Famous Albus Dumbledore.

I breathed in deeply and shuddered slightly, my breath hitching as I tried to keep from crying.

Harry. He was the only constant thing in my life. And I missed him terribly. He went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for nine months every year, leaving me here, all alone. When I was four, my father and I had been in a severe car crash, a tractor trail smashing into his side. I awoke in the hospital two weeks later to find out that he had been pronounced dead on the scene, and that I was blind. It took me tow years to deal with my blindness and to learn how to read brail. By the time I was settled into my new life, mother had started to date a man names John Handel. On January 2, him and my mother were married, and the next thing I knew, I was moving to a knew house and a new school in Little Whinging, Surrey where I met Harry. We hit it off immediately.

We had been friends for a year, when I had found out his secret. A secret that I promised I would try my hardest to keep.

Harry was a vampire. He had been bitten when he was four, and had been living as a vampire in secret. It was then that I had told him my secret. I was a High elf. A Royal at that, as my father had been the crown prince, and he had married my mother, making them King Emanuel and Queen Anamika Ancalimë. They had had me three years later. I was Princess Andromeda Ancalimë. But our world had not been safe. There was a war going on between the Dark and Light Elves. My father and mother had smuggled me out of the country with them, and we had lived in the human world, only sending letters to the two people we trusted, my godfather, Maeglin Telemnar and my godmother, his wife, Eámanë Telemnar. We had disguised our names as Christenson, which was the equivalent in the human world. And had lived our lives normally, until my father had died.

It was another two years before Harry and I were inseparable. But one night, I had been walking, and had gotten lost. A person came up and started to beat me up, and when they were done, they stole the little money I had and ran off.

Harry did the only logical thing he could think of. He made me a vampire. But something went wrong, and instead of a full vampire like he was, I became part elf and part vampire. After that, Harry and I had been able to speak telepathically. We were closer than ever before.

When he had become eleven, we had been so excited to learn of the magical world, and he had promised that he would send me letters. And he had. He sent letters every week, detailing his days at Hogwarts. But this year had been different. It was right after he had gotten his godfather back, and I thought that his fourth year would be wonderful. We had, of course, not mentioned to anyone that he was a vampire, though I had heard from him earlier in the year that his friends had figured it out, and he had told them all about me and our friendship. But I was worried, he hadn't sent me a letter in a while and the last I had heard, he had saved Ron from drowning in the Lake. But he hadn't written me at all after that.

Hopefully nothing bad has happened. But with his luck, it probably did.

* * *

BOOM!!! 

I jumped as the sky thundered. Then sighed as it started to pour. Only I could get caught in the park on a beautiful day, in an unexpected storm. I hadn't even noticed that it was getting cloudy. Damn weather.

I stood up and started to walk through the flooded grounds of the park, mud sloshing disgustingly in my sneakers, to the street. My clothes were stuck to my skinny form like a second piece of skin, and my hair had come undone and was plastered to my head, neck and back. But I only had four houses to go until I got to the Dursley's.

I walked up the path and onto the porch and rang the doorbell as I slowly made a puddle around me. After a few minutes I rang it again. I waited, and waited, and waited. I finally looked at my watch, it read 12:45 PM. I had stood out there for and hour and a half. I pushed the bell repeatedly, until Harry came and opened the door quickly, a whoosh of warm air going past me.

"Will you let me in?" I asked. He looked at me, shook his head to clear it, and then yelped.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked as he wrapped a towel around me and led me upstairs and into the bathroom. "I'll be right back, you can get in the shower." I nodded and did that, sighing as I stepped into the steaming hot water.

I heard him come back in; setting a pile of his clothes on the toilet with a clean towel, and then run to the dryer to dry my clothes. I stepped out and dried off. Then put on the boxer shorts, and a big button up t-shirt. I stuffed the thick socks on my feet and braided my hair, and then I went into Harry's room and sat on his bed next to him, sipping my hot chocolate.

We were silent for a while, and then Harry spoke up. "Is it my fault that he's dead?"

My head spun around fast at that and I swore I heard a crack come from my neck. "What?! Who's dead?"

"Oh, I forgot, you don't listen to wizard news." And then he began the hour long story of what had happened after the second task. After he finished he repeated, "Is it my fault that he's dead?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not Ry. The person responsible is Voldemort and maybe Pettigrew too! But it was never your fault."

I saw tears come to his eyes as he wailed, "But I suggested that we take it together, and that killed him!"

"No! You didn't do anything wrong. You were just being the descent human being that you are!! Was it your fault your parents died?" He shook his head, "Was it your fault that Sirius was put into Azkaban?" He shook his head. "Then believe me when I say that the only person at fault here is Voldemort and Pettigrew."

He sighed, sniffling slightly, "I'll try."

I nodded stiffly. "Good!"

We talked for a little while after that, somehow finding ourselves lying down, and soon after we fell asleep.

* * *

CRUNCH!! 

I jumped. I looked at Harry in confusion, and saw his eyes widen.

"You have to go! It's the Dursley's!"

I felt my own eyes widen as Harry ran to get my clothes. I picked up my now clean and dry sneakers and shoved them on, and then put my jeans and shirt on over the boxers and hugged Harry goodbye as the front door opened.

"I'll see you later Harry! Stop by anytime okay, you still have that key right?" When he nodded I replied "Good night." And climbed on the windowsill as I heard the heavy footsteps of his Uncle on the landing of the stairs, slowly making his way to Harry's door. I jumped onto the tree limp, and jumped to the ground just in time, as Vernon opened the door.

"What are you doing boy? Standing looking out the window like some kind of freak?"

I shook my head and ran down the street, never noticing someone following me.

* * *

Kingsley and Tonks watched as a girl climbed out of Harry's window, looking like she did it all the time, seconds before his uncle came into the room. Kingsley left to inform Dumbledore of this, while Tonks followed silently, for once, after the girl to her apartment a few blocks away.

* * *

(Two Nights Later) 

Tonks looked at the young woman in front of her. She was tall, around 5' 9''. She was slim; obviously going to the gym, yet still was curvy. She had pointed ears, with an earring at the top left one, and her hair went to the mid-back and was a curly chocolate brown color. Her eyes were a lavender/gray color and she wore jeans that had many holes in them, obvious that they had been worn a lot, with one of Harry's button-down t-shirts. She had a necklace with three rings on it. One was a beautiful engagement ring, with a slightly bigger diamond than average, and a silver band. And the wedding rings were silver with words engraved on them.

Tonks stood up and followed the girl as she headed for the Dursley's.

She sure hoped that Dumbledore would be there when they got there, because they needed to find out who this girl was.

* * *

I walked up to the front door, after checking to make sure the Dursley's were gone, and rang the doorbell, only having to wait a few seconds for Harry to open the door, looking extremely better than last night. He pulled me in roughly saying, "We've got a problem." 

"What's the problem?"

"Dumbledore found out about you, and is going to be coming here any sec…" Before he could finish his sentence there was a loud knock at the door. Harry shared a look with me and then opened the door to see Dumbledore standing there.

"Hello Harry! I see you have a new friend. Please, introduce us!"

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

I looked over at Harry, and my eyes widened as I saw his eyes narrow, and felt an unusual anger from him aimed at the Headmaster.

"This is Andromeda Christenson, sir." Harry replied stiffly, his beautiful emerald green eyes darkening in his anger.

"Well, Ms. Christenson, may I see your left forearm?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling in that annoying way that Harry had told me about.

I looked at Harry confused, and then shrugged and rolled up my shirt sleeve to show a smooth forearm.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully and then prodded it with his wand, causing me to draw back quickly, looking at him in suspicion. "What'd you do?"

He just smiled slightly, the twinkle getting brighter, and said "Well, may I see your wand Miss?"

I felt my anger rise, and folded my arms, snapping, "I don't have a wand you freak! I'm a _muggle_."

His eyes twinkled even more! "Well, I believe you'll just have to come to Hogwarts anyway, since Voldemort probably knows about you, you should go home and pack your things. And Harry," He said as he turned to him. "Go pack also, you'll be leaving for Sirius' in a half-hour." Harry just nodded angrily. I looked at him for an answer to what was going on, but he just looked away, so I walked over to the door and left, slamming it on my way out.

* * *

"Harry, what the bloody hell is going on?" I asked as I stood, folding clothes for him to put in his trunk, my backpack with all my things setting on the floor next to me. 

"Apparently, Dumbledore is going to keep meddling in my life." He replied coldly, eyes glowing in his rage.

I sighed and then threw my hands up in frustration. "UGH! I hate folding and packing manually. It never ends!!" I looked at him, and saw that his eyes were glowing in amusement at me, his previous anger forgotten. "Enough with this make sure no one is looking." I said angrily, and watched at he looked out the window. He nodded to me and then I waved my hand and all of his things flew neatly into his trunk, it shutting and then locking. I hopped up and grabbed my bags, pulling them onto my shoulders.

"Okay, we're ready to go!!" Harry said happily as we descended down the stairs, although there was an icy tone under the happiness.

I rolled my eyes and followed after his bouncing body. We took hold of the shoe, which was a disgusting choice for traveling, and were whisked away.

THUD!!

I groaned and sat up, looking over to Harry, who was on the ground as well. Why, why couldn't they travel like muggles did? It was so much easier, and less painful.

I stood up, and grabbed my things. The house we were in was not a house you would want to live in. It was covered in dust, and there was all sorts of dark things on the walls. I looked over to Harry and he shrugged, answering my question of where we were.

I opened my mouth to suggest we find our rooms, when a woman with spiky hot pink hair came through the door, tripping over the disgusting umbrella stand.

A set of curtains on the wall across from us flew open and the portrait started to scream. "FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHER-"

Before the wretched old woman could start screaming again, a man with shoulder length black hair and gray eyes came out of a room and shut the curtains with a swift pull. When he turned around, he saw Harry, and a smile lit up his entire face, making him look ten years younger.

"Sirius!!" Harry exclaimed loudly, and then rushed up to hug him. I smiled. So this was Sirius. I had heard a lot about him, and it was finally nice to put a face to the man I had heard of. Harry cut off his hug, and steered Sirius over to me. "Sirius, this is Andromeda Christenson, Mia, this is Sirius Black." Sirius stared at me, and then stuck out his hand in a greeting.

I smiled and shook his hand. "Please, just call me Andy. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." He smiled and replied likewise.

A short, plump woman with fiery red hair came out, of what I presumed was a kitchen, took one look at Harry and pulled him into a fierce hug. "Oh Harry dear, its so good to see you. Come on, you must be hungry." And with that led Harry into the kitchen.

I looked at Sirius, and shrugged, and then followed after them, never noticing the confused look that Sirius was giving me, or the twinkling in Albus' eyes as he refused to tell him who I was.

* * *

**Also, I have no idea who I should pair with who, althoug it is going to be a Harry and Mia, so i'm going to have a poll. Here are some of my ideas:**

**DracoHermione**

**DracoGinny**

**RonHermione**

**RonLuna**

**BlaiseGinny**

**HermioneOC**

**RonOC**

**Pleae tell me what you think!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The rest of the summer.

"Harry, can we talk?" I asked, pointing to the kitchen door as everyone in the kitchen turned to look at me.

"Sure," he replied, and then turning back everyone, he said, "I'll be back in a minute."

As soon as we walked out the door, I turned to him, and put my hands on my hips.

"Harry, why are we here?" I asked, waving my hands around in every direction.

"I don't know Mia. Dumbledore obviously wants me here for some reason, and he drug you along for entertainment…" Harry started to respond.

A creaking noise from behind the kitchen door, made me snap, "Dina (Be silent)." At him. He stopped immediately, and waved his hands to signal to talk in Elvish."

"Amin dele ten' sen (I am worried about them). Mani uma ron merna tuulo' lye? (What do they want from us?)" I asked in a panicked voice.

Harry turned towards me, and took me in his arms, holding me like his life depended on it. "Amin caela n'noa (I have no idea). Ale' lye tela sinome, amin autien rath. Lle? (After we finish here, I'm going to bed. Are you?)"

I nodded and replied "yes, I need rest too. Quel du, Harry! (Good night)." I let go of him, and headed upstairs, watching as he walked back inside the kitchen to say goodnight.

* * *

The fist thing I was aware of when I woke up was a nauseating motion that made me want to puke all over. I cracked my eyes open to see Harry jumping up and down on my bed.

" 'Quel amrun! (Good moring)." Harry said as I glared at him.

"Amin delotha lle." I replied as I got up and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

"Come on Mia, talk to me!" Harry begged as I sat down at the breakfast table next to Hermione.

I turned to her and said " 'Quel amrun, Hermione!"

She smiled and said "Sut naa lle? (How are you)"

I rolled my eyes and pointed at Harry. "Amin delotha ho. (I hate him)"

She just laughed and turned back to her food. I greeted Ron, who stumbled into the kitchen, bleary eyed, and not aware of his surroundings.

"'Quel Amrun." He mumbled when he saw me, patting me on the head gently, and then falling into his seat, and closing his eyes.

I responded to him and then looked around the kitchen. Molly Weasley was looking at us like we had four heads, and everyone else was looking surprised that we had been talking in a different language.

Of course they didn't know that I had taught Hermione and Ron how to speak Elvish. I had met them during a Diagon Alley trip Harry had went to when he had blew up his aunt, and then we had became friends the summer after his third year, and that was when I had taught them Elvish.

I nudged Harry, and nodded at everyone, and then smirked. He just rolled his eyes and then said, "So, you're not mad at me anymore?"

I glared at him and replied, "Agaryulnaer. (Blood-sucker)". Hermione, who had been drinking, spit it out all over Ron and started laughing like crazy.

"Hey, you're one also, so don't call me that!" He said as he glared at me and Hermione.

I glanced at Hermione, and she glanced at me, and then we lost it and started to laugh hard, clinging to each other for support.

Harry, sighed, and then looked at us saying, "Amin feuya ten' lle. (You disgust me)." But that only made us laugh harder. Ron and Harry did not look happy at all.

This became a regular occurrence in the house, and everyone was beginning to ignore it. No one had found out about Harry and I being a vampire, and we wanted it to stay that way.

"Harry, come on!" I said, as I snuck close to the wall.

"You do know that keeping close to the wall does not mean you can't be seen right?" Harry asked as he walked besides me.

I just stuck my tongue out and then opened Remus' door. I shushed Harry as he was about to say something, and then stuck a pail of goop over the door and snuck out.

"Okay, operation Remus and Sirius has succeeded. Now it's time to wait."

Harry just shook his head and looked at me. "You do know that this is going to mean war for them, right?"

I nodded and then replied, "But they won't know that it was us. Because that bucket was Fred and George's."

He smirked evilly, and said, "So they'll Prank war the wrong people. Yes!!" We high fived, and then ran down the stairs for breakfast.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Remus yelled as he ran into the room, the neon green and pink goop all over his body. "Take. It. Off." He said, in dangerous and very quiet voice. Fred and George looked at each other and then waved their wands, saying. "Hey, we didn't do that. But we would have liked to take the credit for it!!" Remus just growled and walked away.

After an hour, Sirius came in. He was covered in the same goop as Remus, but he was laughing so hard that he couldn't ask for it to be taken off.

* * *

But the day before we were to leave for Hogwarts, a new person came in during breakfast. He had shoulder length, greasy black hair, a big, crooked nose, and cold, emotionless obsidian eyes. He of course, was Professor Snape. The man Harry had told me all about.

Harry had been spouting off nonsense, nonsense that I just did not want to hear.

"Harry, amin hiraetha, nan' amin uuma malia. (I'm sorry but I don't care)," I nodded to Snape. "En ya raktro. (Look who arrived)."

He nodded and then sneered in Snape's direction.

"Potter, useless as always."

Harry sneered and then said, "Snape, Llie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina. (You're ugly and your mother dressed you funny)."

I snorted into my cereal, and then looked up at him.

"What does that mean Potter?" He asked, a vein popping out on his forehead.

"I don't know professor, why don't you look it up?" he asked, and then he, Ron, Hermione and I walked up stairs to start packing. We closed the door, and the Harry and I looked at them pleadingly.

"Could you guys do us a really big favor?" I asked. When they nodded we looked at each other and then looked at them. "Could you…well…could you give us some of your blood?"

"Why would you need our blood?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we are supposed to drink blood once a week and we haven't had any since we got here. If we don't drink then we will have serious blood lust. And I don't want to kill people when I get to Hogwarts." Harry said.

They nodded and then cut their wrists, holding them over two glasses that I had conjured. When they were done, Harry and I sealed up their wrists and then drank the blood.

_Thank god for friends!!_ I thought as I felt the familiar blood lust feelings diminish.

* * *

I sighed as I sat on the red comfy benches inside the Hogwarts Express. This would be my first year going to Hogwarts, going into fifth year, I was so sad when I heard that Albus Dumbledore had gotten wind that I could do magic, even though I'm not a witch. I stayed at Grimmauld Place for the summer, and met Sirius, Harry's godfather. Harry and I pranked him and Remus every chance we got. It was awesome! But now here I was, on the train, ready to face a years worth of learning things I already knew.

But, I at least had Harry to bug. Though he wasn't too thrilled about that.

* * *

"Christenson, Andromeda."

I sighed a sigh of relief. Of course Dumbledore would have made me stand with all the midget first years to get sorted.

"_Oh…a secret, and what a secret it is. Friends with Harry Potter?!! That's unusual, and what's this? Oh you'll be very powerful, mark my words. Now onto sorting you. Hmmm. Difficult, Very Difficult. Plenty of Courage, and very smart. Cunning and loyal. Quiet. Ravenclaw would be good. So would Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Oh but you'd do well in Slytherin, yes you'd do very well there. But you're too loyal. Where to put you? You'd do well in all the houses. You have magnificent attributes, but I'm going to have to put you in…_GRYFFINDOR!!"

I smiled and skipped over to Harry, shoving him over to sit down between him and Ginny.

* * *

(Different POV)

A month went by before anything major happened. Mia got on the quidditch team as a chaser with Angelina, Ginny and herself. But tonight was Halloween, and Mia had something special in mind.

"Oh Harry!! Come on. It'll be fun!!!" Mia said excitedly as she tried to pull Harry with her.

"Fun!?!? Fun!?!" Harry asked incredulously. "Playing quidditch is fun. Partying is fun. Drinking is fun. But changing Snape's Rooms pink with purple polka dots is suicide. It's not fun!"

"Well it is to me!!" She whined as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh very mature, Mia!" He scoffed.

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of Snape!" Mia said mockingly. "The overgrown bat that he is." She muttered under her breath.

"Well, then. If you're so confident then let's do it!! But if we get into trouble I'm blaming it on you!"

She smiled triumphantly and tugged him with her. "This is going to be soooooo FUN!!" She yelled as they walked down the stairs.

Hermione and Ron just shook their heads and looked at each other helplessly. Then flinched when they heard a bunch of loud Thud's followed by Ow's coming from the staircase.

Hermione sighed, her head shaking as she looked at Ron and said "Mia fell down the stairs again."

Ron nodded. "And took Harry with her." They looked at each other and cracked up laughing. Each thinking, _Poor, Poor Harry. They are sure to get caught._

And with that they went back into the common room.

* * *

"CHRISTENSON, POTTER! GET BACK HERE!" Snape's voice echoed. All the way up in Gryffindor Tower, Harry and Mia were hiding behind the couches, trying to stifle hysterical laughter.**

* * *

* * *

**

Okay, so that is my new chapter. I hope that people like it. Thank you to Irishfighter and sweetgirl23 for the reviews!!!Please review!!!

The Best witch of all


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The fight.

((Mia's POV))

"Harry, I can't believe you!" I said as I plopped down on the Gryffindor bench in the Great Hall.

"What? You can't believe me? You're the one who wanted to do it!! It's not my fault." He replied angrily.

I sighed and then looked around. The great hall was starting to fill up, and I knew that something bad was going to happen. "Fine." I replied as I took my utensils from Harry and started to eat.

"You know, they are going to find out eventually, not everything has magic in it." Harry replied softly.

"I don't want them to find out. They'll pity me. I have you, Ron and Hermione to look out for me, that's enough!" I replied.

"Mia, you're blind. They're going to find out and then they are going to ask you how you knew where everything was."

"Well then I'll just tell them won't I?" I replied scathingly, not noticing the uneasy looks on Ron and Hermione's faces.

"You want to tell them that you can 'see' magic? You want them to study you and figure out _what you are?_" He whispered forcefully.

I stood up and slammed my hands down on the table, very aware of everyone looking at me. It was very unusual for me to not be happy, and for them to see me like this must have been scary. "Amin uuma malia Harry! (I don't care Harry!) Amin uuma merna nyar sen! (I don't want to tell them!) Lye naa agaryumaerea. (We are blood-suckers.) Ron n'rangwa lye! (They don't understand us!)."

I looked up to see Dumbledore staring at us curiously, and Snape angrily. I pointed at them, "Maa ie' sen. (Look at them.) Tel'Quessir n'ataya san' sen. (The people, elves, are different than them.) Ron ten'oio naron. (They always will be.)"

Harry stood up also, his emerald eyes sparkling dangerously. Everyone around us leaned away, because Harry mad was VERY scary. "DINA! (Be silent) Amin n'naa lle ramb ie'. (I am not yours to scream at.) Ron mellonealye. (They are our friends.)"

I growled quietly, and said in a low voice. "Amin n'rangwa edanea enga ten' Ron ar' Hermione. (I don't understand these humans except for Ron and Hermione) Amin n'ten'oio. (I never will)" With that I stalked out of the room, heading for my class.

((End Mia's POV))

"Harry, lye eithel? (Harry, are you okay?)" Hermione asked as she moved over and touched his shoulder. He shrugged her off and left the Great Hall. "Ron, Manke Tanya tuula? (Ron, where did that all come from?)"

He shrugged and then said, "Amin iltanak. (I'm not sure.)" Then he pulled her out of the Great Hall with him.

"Ron, this month is going to be hell." Hermione said as they walked to charms.

"Yea, I know."

Professor McGonagall was severely stunned when she walked into the Transfiguration classroom and saw that her two best students were separated across the room.

She shook her head and started her lesson on Human Transfiguration.

"Alright, for the remainder of the month, we will be working in human transfiguration. I have assigned you partners and they will be your partners for the rest of the month. Granger, Weasley; Patil, Finnegan; Thomas, Brown; Longbottom, Greengrass; Malfoy, Davis; Goyle, Parkinson; Crabbe, Bulstrode; Nott, Zabini; and Potter, Christenson."

She looked and Harry and Mia, and frowned and she saw them glare daggers at each other. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Today was going to be a really long day.

(Last human and transfiguration lesson of the month)

McGonagall sighed as Neville ducked under Daphne's spell again. She couldn't understand why he would just get it over with, she pinched the bridge of her nose, they had started to go out during the middle of the month and were inseparable now, which was funny considering Longbottom was afraid of slytherins and now he was dating one. She looked over at Harry and Mia. They had not spoken to each other at all during the whole month of classes. They were almost failing, but she knew that they could do what they were suppose to, as she had already caught them doing it before.

She watched as Mia spat out something angrily to Harry, and then watched as Hermione and Ron leaned away from their table as Harry blew up!

"AHHHHHHH!!! THAT'S IT!!! WHAT IT YOUR PROBLEM MIA! I MEAN REALLY! WHAT DID I DO?" Harry screamed as he threw his hands into the air and turned to face Mia angrily.

"MY PROBLEM? I DON'T HAVE A BLOODY PROBLEM HARRY, IT YOU WHO HAS A PROBLEM!" She screamed as she grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room, Harry hot on her heals.

(Harry and Mia)

Mia ran around the corner, and looked back to see that she had lost Harry. She sighed and then leaned against the wall, sliding down onto the floor and pulling her knees up to her chest. She rested her head on her knees, and closed her eyes, and started to cry.

"Mia?" She snapped her head up, tears running down her face, to see Harry, standing there looking concerned.

"What do you want Harry?" She asked quietly, looking the other way.

He sat down next to her and said, "Why are you mad at me? Why won't you talk to me? I miss you."

She looked at him and said, "I can't tell you. It will ruin our friendship."

"Well, I want to know. I deserve to know."

She looked at him, a fire in her eyes and said, "I'm not telling you Harry."

"Why the bloody hell not? What is your problem?"

"I don't HAVE a problem. There is no PROBLEM!"

"OF COURSE THERE'S A BLOODY PROBLEM, NOW TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!!"

"FINE, YOU WANT TO KNOW? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW? I LOVE YOU. THAT'S RIGHT, I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND! Are you happy now?" She asked as she looked away at the wall next to her.

"Mia, is that it? That's what's been bothering you all month?" She nodded and felt her lip quiver slightly.

"I love you Harry, and it breaks my heart to think that you don't love me." She replied. Looking at him as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

He walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "Mia, I have loved you since the first time I met you! And I can't think of anyone that I would rather be with than you. I love you!"

**I know, i know, its really short, but I couldn't think oof anything else to write, and i was at a camp all week, so sorry that it's so short, next chapter will be longer, i promise!!! Thankyou to the people who review, i owe you all cookies!!!!**

**The Best witch of all**

**Or Mia!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Cure.

"_I love you Harry, and it breaks my heart to think that you don't love me." She replied. Looking at him as the tears started to fall down her cheeks._

_He walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "Mia, I have loved you since the first time I met you! And I can't think of anyone that I would rather be with than you. I love you!"_

"Oh Harry!!" She sobbed as she latched onto him as tightly as she could!! "I'm sick of not being able to really see you!! I wanna see you!!"

Harry tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry Mia. I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do!!" He whispered softly, tears slowly making there way down his face as Mia started to shake as she sobbed.

Neither of them were aware of the pair of sad blue eyes watching them, tears gently flowing down the persons face.

* * *

Harry sighed as he softly smoothed the hairs on Mia's head back. After she had fallen asleep, crying herself to exhaustion, he had carried her to the Gryffindor Tower, where he had been intercepted by everyone, wanting to know what had happened.

Harry walked up to the Fat Lady's portrait, cradling Mia gently in his arms.

"Oh dear, what's happened here?" She asked as she saw the two.

"Oh, she just fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake her up!" Harry replied softly as he felt Mia's head move slightly against his chest.

"Oh, that's so sweet; I always told Vi that you two would be the perfect match!" The fat lady said as she opened the door slowly, as not to awaken her. "Well come on in dear!"

Harry stepped through the doorway, and started to walk through the common room when he heard someone shout, "HEY!! What's going on?"

He turned around and silently cast a silencing spell on everyone, and said in a quiet, yet deadly voice, "Quiet! She's sleeping and I want her to stay that way!"

Then, he made his way up the stairs to his dorm room. He gently set Mia on his bed, and then sat down on a chair by the side.

_Oh Mia! I wish I could help you!_ He thought sadly, a tear falling down his face and hitting his hand, as he brushed the hair back from her head.

The next day Mia sat, dejectedly, on the grass, outside under a tree, as she fingered through her text book. All her textbooks had to have been specially made so that she could read them. She was so sick of being blind. She missed the color of flowers, the way the sky would turn green just before it rained, but what she missed the most, was what her parents looked like.

"Mia! Come on were gonna be late!" She heard Ron yell as he ran back toward the castle.

"Yea, I'm coming!!" She yelled as she stood up and headed inside.

_I'm coming._ She thought sadly.

* * *

Mia's head snapped up when she heard a crowd of running footsteps rush past her and up to the bulletin board on the Gryffindor Common Room wall.

"What's going on?" She asked as she pushed herself to her feet and walked towards the crowd.

All she got for her trouble was an elbow in the face and a push in the side, making her fall back towards the table behind her. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the impact, but it never came. Strong arms held her against their chest, a familiar one.

"Mia, are you okay?" Harry asked as he settled her on both feet and straightened her clothes for her, he handed her a goblet with blood it in, charmed to look like pumpkin juice.

She sighed, "Thanks, yea I'm fine. I thought for a minute there I was gonna fall! Anyways, what's all the fuss? What's the board say?"

"Oh that, it's just stating that there is gonna be a dueling club starting up!!" Harry replied indifferently.

She started at him suspiciously, "And who's the professor?"

He just shrugged and replied that he had no idea. "Somehow, I don't believe you!" She replied as she settles down next to him on the couch, just cuddling with him while he read.

"What are you reading?" She asked as he turned another page.

"Oh, just a book for an extra credit project that Dumbledore is having me do!" Harry replied quietly.

She shook her, head. He was definitely hiding something. And she was gonna find out what it was.

* * *

Dueling club was tonight, and no matter how good she was at dueling, she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. She shook her head and sighed as she made her way to the dueling room.

"Ron, Hermione, where's the professor?" She asked as she walked up to them, pulling her long hair into a bun.

"I don't know. But Harry is gonna miss him if he's late!!" Hermione said as she looked around for him.

Just then, Harry walked in, in baggy black pant and a white t-shirt. "Alright, as most of you know, this is dueling club. And…….I'm the professor!"

Harry smirked and counted down from ten. As soon as he hit zero, the chaos started.

* * *

"Harry! I can't believe that you didn't tell me what you were doing!" Mia said angrily as she marched up to Harry while everyone in the dueling club was practicing.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise!!" He said as he calmly looked into her face, and the grinned. "You wanna duel?"

She grinned evilly as well. "Of course I do!!"

They got onto the platform, and then walked to opposite sides.

As soon as they turned around, spells were flying.

They both twisted their bodies into the air, and then simultaneously landed and flew at each other (A/N: not actually flying) until they reached each other, and they started combining martial arts with magic, and the result was incredible.

They both started to blur as they got going, and soon all the students could see was flashes of colors from different spells. All they could hear was a grunt of pain, or a thump from someone hitting the other to hard.

But they all knew when it ended, Mia on her back a few feet away, breathing heavily, and Harry on his knees where she had been. Harry had won, but they knew it wouldn't be forever.

* * *

Mia walked down the stairs into the common room, and heard Harry muttering to himself in Elvish.

"Mani naa autien raika?" He mumbled to himself. (What is going wrong?)

"What are you doing?" Mia asked as she made her way to is side.

He jumped and spun to face her as he shut his book with a loud boom, making the people sitting on the couch next to them jump up from their sleep and glare at them. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean what was suppose to work?"

"Nothing, nothing. Hey Mia, I have to go, I'll see you later." He replied as he kissed her atop the head, and then fled as fast as his feet could carry him.

"I'll find out what you're hiding Harry." She muttered slyly to herself as she walked back up the stairs to her dorm room.

The next couple of days were hectic, everyone was getting ready for Christmas and going to Hogsmeade and doing homework. Mia only ever saw Harry in passing. He always looked tired and worn, but there was a determined light in his eyes, and he rushed back and forth, books in hand and ink all over his face.

Finally, the holidays started, Mia sat down next to Ginny in the Great Hall, after everyone had left.

"Hello Ginny! What's up?" She asked.

Ginny jumped and spun around, a hand clutching her beating heart. "Mia! You scared me. I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

Mia looked at her questioningly. "Whose your boyfriend?"

Ginny blushed and said, "I don't think you know him, we've been going out for two months, and he's from Slytherin…It's Blaise Zabini."

Mia smiled and said, "Congratulations! He's a nice person, and very good at Potions!"

Ginny just smiled and popped a piece of bacon in her mouth. "I saw Harry a few minuted ago, I don't think he realized I was here, was muttering to himself about something." She shrugged, "Do you know what he's up to?"

"No, I've been trying to figure that out. Thanks, I'll see you later, oh and if you see Hermione, tell her Ron and Luna think Draco is going to ask her out later!"

Ginny blinked, "That's a relationship I didn't see coming, and Ron and Luna! Wow, I never thought it would progress beyond Luna's crush."

Mia laughed, "Apparently, before Luna left for the holidays, Ron rushed up, kissed her, asked her to be his girlfriend, she said yes, he kissed her again, gave her his present and ran away. I heard it was adorable."

Ginny laughed, "Wonder where his Gryffindor bravery was!"

"I don't know, but I have to go, I'll see you later."

Mia woke up early on Christmas day, determined to spend the day with Harry. She went downstairs, her present for him in hand, when she saw him sitting on the couches, waiting for her.

"Merry Christmas Mia!" He said as he kissed her good morning.

"Merry Christmas Harry! What are you doing up?"

"I was waiting for you, I wanted to give you your present before anyone came down. Here, open it."

She took the silver wrapped box, and lifted the lid. Sitting on a pillow was a vial filled with a clear liquid, rainbows running through it when the light hit it.

"I've spent days trying to figure out how to do this, and finally one night, when I was ready to give up, I figured it out. Its got some of my blood, phoenix tears, some basilisk venom and an elvin hair. Mia, I figured out how to get your eyesight back!"

She looked at him, dumbfounded. "W-what?!"

He took the vial and tilted her head, putting three drops in each eye. She felt a twinge of pain, but then suddenly it was gone, and when she opened her eyes, she could see Harry.

"Everything looks the same Harry." She said sadly.

He smiled and replied, "Turn off your seeing magic."

She complied, and felt tears fill her eyes. She finally saw for the first time in years. Harry picked up her locket, and opened it, inside was a picture of her parents.

"Harry….oh Goddess." She jumped on him, and said, "This is the best Christmas present that I have ever gotten. Thank you Harry, I can see!"

**Hey everybody! I know its been awhile since I updated, and that this is a short Chapter, but i've had a bit of writers block for this story...anyways, i hope you enjoyed, and i thank everyone who reviewed!! **

**The Best witch of all**

**... or Mia**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Of course, i dont own Harry Potter (weeps T-T) but i do own Mia and the plot, along with some other original characters that might be making their way into the story soon!

Chapter Five: Destruction.

"MIIIIAAAAA!!!" An angry bellow was heard throughout the whole school. Everyone cringed, hoping that what ever their resident prankster had done, the victim wouldn't come their way.

All of a sudden the doors to the great hall slammed open, and a blur rushed up the aisles and planted itself next to the members of the golden trio, minus their leader. The blur happened to be the person on everyone's minds.

She calmly took her cup, sipped it, and started to eat. Hermione next to her snorted.

"What?" Mia asked indignantly.

Hermione shook her head and replied, "Lle naa é rashwe!" (You are in Trouble).

"Mani ume amin uma?" (What did I do?) She asked innocently. Hermione just shook her head and went back to eating, unaware of the frustrated looks around her from those who couldn't speak Elvish.

Before Mia could respond, all the sound in the Great Hall stopped, and she looked over to see Harry, seething in the doorway, soaking wet.

"MIA!" He screamed as he stalked towards her.

"What?"

"I'm going to kill you that's what!!" He yelled as he rushed at her, his speed altered more than it should have been for a 'human'.

"Lle uuhanda huan!" (You stupid Idiot) Mia yelled as she intercepted him and hit him, pushing him back towards the doors. "Lle sha cam vamwa lye olin!!) (You almost gave away our secret)

He just snarled at her, and dove again, missing a students head my inches. Mia's eyes widened, and she heard Hermione gasp, as she looked into Harry's eyes to see that the pupils were almost entirely a blood red. Which only meant one thing; he was in bloodlust, the second stage.

There were three stages of bloodlust; the first is when the pupils take on a slight tint of red, showing that the vampire is in need of blood quickly, but not in danger of harming anyone. The second stage, the one Harry was currently in, was where they were so far into bloodlust that they attacked their mate, throwing all of their energy into fighting them. And the last stage was where they started to hunt humans. Many vampires were known for being in bloodlust stage three, and if Mia didn't do something now, Harry would start attacking the students.

"Hermione, Ron! Tua, Harry naa é agarmela! Tangwa íannon!" (Help, Harry is in Bloodlust! Shut the door!)

She threw open the doors, pausing only to wave merrily to the people that were watching in astonishment, and then flung herself after him, Hermione and Ron shutting the doors tightly after them, as they followed as well. Everyone looked at each other in confusion, before Neville Longbottom muttered what was on everyone's minds.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

* * *

_Crap! _Mia thought as she dodged another swing from Harry. "Hermione, Ron, Mallen pelu e' n'alaquel en' ho, lye amin anta putta lo!" (Go around behind him, we need to stop him!)

They nodded and started to circle behind him, wands out and at the ready. Mia looked up and nodded at them, and then looked towards Harry, just in time to get punched into a wall, blocks of wall falling down from the force. She sat up and touched a hand to her face, and looked to see blood on her hand.

_Oh that is it!! _She thought as she stood up angrily.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other warily as they saw Mia's teeth started to elongate, and he eyes start to glow eerily. Then she was gone, and when they turned around, Harry was lying on the ground, tied up and bleeding, with Mia standing over him fuming.

"Guys hurry up! He needs your help!" Mia yelled as she jumped on top of the struggling form, holding him down. Hermione and Ron nodded and then walked over to Harry, their arms out and ready for Harry to feed.

As he fed, he began to calm down, and Mia tiredly let him go, slumping on the ground. "Thank Hera!"

* * *

Harry and Mia glanced at each other nervously as they stood in front of their teachers, Ron and Hermione behind them. All of them were glaring at them, demanding answers, or their rather worn down sight. Their clothes were ripped, bloodied and dirty. Mia had bits of the wall in her hair, a split lip, a black eye, and a big long gash along the right side of her face. Harry had a puffy lip, two black eyes, a gash along his eyebrow, and a tooth that was close to falling out.

"Well…What do you have to say for yourselves?" McGonagall demanded.

"Harry, mani uma lye uma?" Mia asked as she nervously twirled the ends of her hair. (Harry, what do we do?)

"Lye ilvanya." Harry said in a 'duh' voice. Hermione and Ron stifled laughs, there hands hiding their grins. (We Lie)

"Well Professor, we were sparing and we got a little carried away!" Mia said in a cheerful voice.

"A little carried away Ms. Christenson? A LITTLE carried away? You destroyed three walls, broke 3 staircases, un-hinged the entrance hall doors and tore up the floor."

Harry and Mia glanced at each other uneasily again, trying to find a reasonable excuse to keep their secret, secret. Thankfully, Hermione had a perfectly good explanation.

"Well Professor, they were also dueling as well, trying to figure out how to maximize their wand efficiency while using muggle methods at the same time."

Ron, Harry and Mia looked at Hermione, their mouths hanging open, before pasting 'that's right' expressions on their faces and nodding at the professors. After that, all they had to do was promise to fix their mess (which they bribed Dobby to do) and they were Scott free.

When they were finally free of eavesdropping ears, Ron looked at Hermione, ginned broadly and exclaimed in a very enthusiastic tone, "That's why I love you Mione!"

And proceeded to walk back to the dorms, whistling a happy tune as he went.

Harry, Mia and Hermione just looked at each other and then burst out laughing as they realized that it was the tune to 'Weasley is our King!'

* * *

**I know this I really short and im sorry, but I just wrote it! I wanted to update my stories, hope all of you like it! Please review and tell me if you want me to continue it, because I havent been getting any at all and im not sure if its worth updating if no one likes it.**

**The Best witch of all**


End file.
